Warriors: Dark Shadows
by Mouseheart56
Summary: Mousepaw is like an average apprentice, but once the FireClan Medicine Cat returns with an prophesy, loyalties are questioned. And with trouble brewing with IceClan, how can one 'paw change the future of the clans.
1. FireClan

FIRECLAN

**LEADER** **MOONSTAR** - silvery white she cat

**DEPUTY** **SUNLIGHT** - golden she-cat

**MEDICINE** **CAT** **MINTLEAF** - golden tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, CLOUDPAW**

**WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

**RAVENCLAW**- blue-black tom formerly of Iceclan

**APPRENTICE, LIONPAW**

**SANDTOOTH**- pale ginger tom

**APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**

**CHERRYCLOUD**- reddish black tom

**SEDGEWHISKER**- pale gray she-cat

**PATCHPELT**- dapple white tom

**SMALLTAIL**- black tom, short tail

**LILYTAIL**- reddish-gray she-cat,yellow eyes

**SKYLEAP**- pure white tom

**APPRENTICE, TIGERPAW**

**SPIDERTAIL**- black tom, grey legs

**ROSEFIRE**- reddish-black she-cat, green eyes

**BRIGHTPELT**- white she-cat, fur tinged with ginger

**PLUMFOOT**- blue tom, silver paws

**STONEPELT**- gray she-cat

**RAINCLOUD**- light orange tabby tom

**APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**SILVERPAW**- silver tabby she-cat

**TIGERPAW**- black tom, ginger stripes

**LIONPAW**- large golden tabby

**CLOUDPAW**- long white pelted she cat, pale, blind, blue eyes

**QUEENS ( she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**NIGHTSTORM**- dark black she-cat, bright green eyes

**(Kits; Mousekit, a calico she cat, with green eyes,**

** Leafkit, a brown tom, with a black dash on his head)**

**HONEYHEART**- bright ginger she-cat **(Kits; Flamekit, a dark ginger tom, Darkkit, a black tom)**

**ELDERS ( former warriors and queens, now retired)**

** HALF-EAR**- gray-striped tom, half of ear

**BRAMBLEFUR**- light brown she-cat, silver tinged muzzle

**LONGPELT**- long-haired gray tom


	2. IceClan

**ICECLAN**

**LEADER** **BLACKSTAR** - a black she-cat, white paws

**APPRENTICE, WEBPAW**

**DEPUTY** **OAKWOOD** - dark ginger tom

**APPRENTICE, DEADPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT FROZENHEART** - a pure white she cat

**APPRENTICE, COLDPAW**

**WARRIORS **

** RUSSETFUR**- dark brown she-cat

**JAGGEDPELT**- big black tom

**LIZZARDTOOTH**- brown tom, one hooked tooth

**CROWHEART**- brown- black she-cat

**APPRENTICE, FOXPAW**

** MOSSFEATHER**- light grey she cat

**SHADOWFUR**- black tom with blue eyes

**BROWNPELT**- brown tabby tom

**IVYSTONE**- black and white she cat

**TWIGFUR**- ginger and white tom

**DUSKPELT**- black tab by tom

**WOLFTAIL**- grey she cat, fluffy tail

**WILDHEART**- tortishell she cat

**ICEFUR**- silver tom

**GRASSWHISKER**- brown tab by tom

**APPRENTICES**

**COLDPAW**- light grey tom

**DEADPAW**- brown tabby she cat

**FOXPAW**- redish black she cat, dark ginger paws, green eyes

**WEBPAW**- black tabby tom

**QUEENS** **HOLLYFLOWER**- black she-cat

(Mother of Silentkit, black tom,

Rainkit, a golden she cat, Mudkit,

light brown she cat)

**ELDERS** **SPIDERWEB**- black tom with white spots over his body

**HEATHERSHADOW**- brown tabby she cat


	3. Prologue

Rain drummed a sandy hollow, as thunder started to roll, a shimmering outline of a cat appeared. The cat was sitting on a burnt log, not taking noticed that the cats pelt was soaked. The shimmer of the cat looked up, as another cat approached. This cat was a golden tabby. She walked to the cat, and looked up. "Willowfur, do you have anything for me?" She asked, the tom, her eyes almost pleading.

"Yes, Mintleaf, I do. The winds do change, but beware the most powerful one's can be the silent one's. FireClan will face a problem, and a new leader shall be born, with the fall of another." Willowfur hissed slowly, as if in deep troubling thought. Mintleaf looked up at her old mentor, confused as her fur started to bristle.

"What does that mean?" The tabby asked, but he was already starting to fade into the background. Mintleaf tried to beg him to answer her, but he was gone by the time the lighting flashed across the starless sky. Mintleaf then wakes up behind the Starfall, her apprentice at her side, and across from her the IceClan Medicine Cat and her apprentice. Mintleaf then aroses, waking up her apprentice, Cloudpaw, they set on the trek home, Frozenthorn and her apprentice, Coldpaw, following behind. The prophesy was in her mind when she heard a whisper ruffle her ear tuff.

"Winds do change, but beware the most powerful one's can be the silent one's. FireClan will face a problem, and a new leader shall be born, with the fall of another."


	4. Chapter 1

"All cats old enough to climb trees gather here under the Hightree for a Clan meeting"

"Today's the day, I'm so excited!" Squealed a tabby, ginger tom.

"Flamekit, calm down." Meowed Honeyheart, rasping her tongue over her son's head. A calico she-cat leaped on top of Flamekit, and they then started to play fight.

"Mousekit, Flamekit! You are going to be 'paws' soon, so quit acting like a little kits." Nightstorm said motherly, as she swept her tail over the two kits.

The two kits looked down at their paw, but so started to tackle each other.

"Hey, Mousekit, who do you want to be your mentor?" Flamekit purred.

"I don't know, maybe Sedgewhisker? I hope I get Sedgewhisker, not Plumfoot. He's was so annoying when Rosefire was in the Nursery." Mousekit exclaimed, while cuffing Flamekit's ears playfully.

"Ok, well, what about Leafkit and Darkkit. Who do you want to be your mentors? Mousekit meowed leaping onto her back, pawing the air.

"Well, I want to have Ravenclaw for sure. He could have some info about IceClan. No. He has an apprentice, hmmmm. Raincloud, that's my choice." Leafkit finished.

"I'll get who I get. Its not like we chose." Darkkit mewed, wisely

The kits then jumped on each other, in a little skirmish.

"Its time, young kits." Nightstorm purred, pushing the kits outside the den, into the sun rays.

"We have came here today to welcome some new apprentices, Leafkit, step forward." Moonstar yowled. Leafkit nervously stepped forward, feeling the eyes of every cat piercing into his fur.

"I, Moonstar, leader of FireClan. Call upon our warrior ancestors, to watch over this kit till he is a warrior. Leafkit, from this moment, you will be known as Leafpaw. Rosefire, step forward. You have served FireClan well, and deserve to have your first apprentice, I hope you pass down your excitement about the warrior code." Moonstar mewed as Rose fire and Leafpaw touched noses. She then shifted her gaze to Darkkit.

"I, Moonstar leader of FireClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to watch over this kit till he earns his full name. Dark kit, from this moment you will be known as Darkpaw, your mentor will be Patchpelt." As Darkpaw and Patchpelt were greeting each other, Moonstar's eyes caught Flamekit's.

"I, Moonstar leader of FireClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to watch over this kit till he earns his full name. Flamekit, from this moment, you will be known as Flamepaw. I will be your mentor." Moonstar then leaped down, and touched noses with her apprentice, before returning to the Hightree. Her eyes then soften as she met Mousekit's eager eye.

"Mousekit, step forward.

I, Moonstar leader of FireClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to watch over this kit till she earns her full name. Mousekit, from this moment, you will be known as Mousepaw. Plumfoot, step forward, you have proven yourself to have an apprentice of your own, I hope you pass down your hunting skills to your new apprentice." Moonstar smiled, as Mousepaw touched noses with Plumfoot, Mousepaw and the new apprentices then soaked up the warmth when the clan yowled.

"Leafpaw Darkpaw Flamepaw Mousepaw!"


End file.
